1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to data analysis techniques and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing semantic-based data analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
The amount of data gathered and organized by individuals, businesses, and governments is growing at a staggering rate. The ability to extract useful information from the immense amount of available data has become acute. The use of keyword and/or key phrase searching, commonly known as bag of words (BoW) searching, is limited in its ability to extract useful information from a database. Using keywords and/or key phrases is useful in finding specific information within a database; however, such searching is not useful in searches requiring an understanding of the meaning of words (e.g. semantic searches) or deriving inferences amongst data sets.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for performing semantic-based data analysis.